mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfonso Diaz
Alfonso Diaz was the second leader of the Diaz Gang after the death of his brother, Edgart Diaz. Biography Original timeline Alfonso is the evil twisted brother of Edgart in Miami. When he meets Tone Montana at the Babylon Club, he tells him that he will be killed or forced to leave the country if he doesn't follow Edgart's instructions and orders directly, Tone later had to pay him a monthly unmentioned amount of money, which Alf showed to Tony on a napkin. This was the first in steps of the Diaz bros betraying Montana. As he is about to leave Tone at the Babylon, he tells him that he has a vacation coming up soon and if he could also throw in a couple of first class tickets to London, England since neither Alfonso nor his wife have been there before. He also tells Tone that he should smile more often, that everyday above ground and fawking sea level is a good day, which later become one of Tony's top rules. The next day at the Babylon, Tone is attacked by two assassins, though he survives and suspects Edgart Diaz is behind it since he had already put his brother Alfonso on him previously and also recognised the assassins as Diaz men. Montana, Manny, and Felix Nathanson go to Diaz's car dealership that same night where they walk into the Diaz Brothers having a meeting. After Manny kills Eddy, Alfonso says his bro pushed the limit. Tone responds: "No, Al; You... you pushed the limit.", and shoots Alfonso in the stomach. Diaz does not die, and pleads Tony for his life, but Tony showing no mercy, Al threatens Tone with the possibility of entire Diaz Gang coming down on him. The threats fall on deaf ears, as Tone retorts: "Who ever said I can't defeat a whole army, Al? Enjoy your first class ticket to the resurrection." as Tony shoots Diaz in the chest, killing him. Current timeline In 2006 when Tone starts working for Alejandro Sausage, he takes the message to Eddy that he has made a deal with Sausage to move kilos of coca, Diaz tells Tony what the Diaz gang will do together with Nacho Contreras will eventually help them out more than it would with Sausage, but Montana disagrees, deciding he would rather work for Alejandro. After Montana's assassination attempt, he and Edgart take over all of Tony's turfs in Little Havana as Tony is supposedly killed. But when it is cleared out that Tone survived the assassination attempt, Edgart also tries to blame Gaspar's Gang, stating that Gaspar Gomez's capitalise and push on Tone was not helping the Diaz gang out at all. After Montana comes out of the hiding at the Trailer Park, he has to fight with all the rich and big gangsters in Miami, including the said Gaspar Gomez, Nacho Contreras, and finally, Edgart and Alfonso Diaz. The Diaz brothers sent hitmen to the house of Tony's mother and killed her, they also sent some assassins after him at the Babylon Club, one of which was Mr. Smith, who revealed the murder of Montana's mother. A vengeful Tony assaulted the Diaz Motors and murdered and quartered Edgart and his men with a chainsaw. Edgart literally got his head sawed-off. Alfonso, fearing for his life, tried to escape Montana's unstoppable wrath with a Monterey into Little Havana, only to have Tone coming after his ass with a Lakota Flashback and the said chainsaw. After Al's Ferrari was burned down at the Havana Storehouse, Montana seized the opportunity and cut off Alfonso's head, legs and left arm. The drug lord's rage was finally calmed down. Gallery Diaz_bros_2.jpg|Alfonso on left. Alfonso_fat_faec.jpg|Alfonso's cute, fat, face. Category:Characters Category:Colombians Category:Americans Category:Gang Leaders Category:Scarface Category:Cute people Category:Druggies Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Greedy Characters Category:Dons Category:Brother of Don Category:Capitalists Category:Company Owners Category:Rich People Category:Mobsters